Warrior of Hatred
Plot Goku Black: GT declares Shabbet to be the victor as villainous competitor reverts to his base form and flies off to his team's room to train. He uses GodTube to watch the battle between Goku and Golden Frieza. He greets Cooler outside and asks him to train him before the 2nd half of the Redemption Round Begins. Cooler agrees only on the grounds that a weak version of himself shouldn't exist. Butor and Narirama are called to Floor 3 as Goku Black: GT restores area before Butor and Narirama takes their place on the Cell Games Arena. Butor darts at Narirama after the gong is rung and proceeds to use Devilmite Beam on the robot, however, due to being a robot - it has no effect on Narirama. Nariramma assaults his opponent with Mystic Attack and knocks him into the floating island east of the Arena. Narirama proceeds to begin charging his Energy Cannon as Butor. However, he launches his Mouth Energy Wave at Narirama destroy the surface of the Cell Games Arena and sending him into the water - eliminating Narirama. Osumim and Sizors are called to the Cell Games Arena as Sizors identifies himself as a fighter from Universe 2 while Osumim reveals himself to be a Wolf Person from Universe 4. Roasie asks Sizors if he will be showing his beauty only to be told that he despises beauty and calls himself a warrior of hatred. As soon as the gong is struck; Sizors leaps into action by attempting to cut Osumim, but the Wolf Person easily dodges the attack and knees his opponent the gut. Sizors expects Osumim to strike him while he is down, but Osumim tells him to stand or surround - he won't attack a downed opponent. Roasie asks Sizors why he chose his path of Hatred and he reveals that after Tournament of Power - Jimizu was talking nonstop about beauty and love as Team Universe 2 were on Planet Yardrat after the Tournament. Sizors found it unbearable and decided to use his requests for Universe 2's Yardrat to have its own Eternal Dragon. Heles agrees to bring a Namekian from Universe 6 to honour his request. Sizors use the Dragon to make him Ageless and give him a spaceship that can locate the Super Dragon Balls. He reveals "that he used Super Shenron to gain additional wishes" and that it took him 120'780 years to complete his quest. He reveals each of his wishes and shocks Heles at the fact that he wished to have the Dark Star merged into his being and says that the amount of energy and power it would grant him will be gigantic. Sizors stands up and begins to power-up before proceeding to attack. He uses Soloscuro Flash melting most of the arena and almost hits Osumim as he dodges the attack, and uses his Fanged Pulveriser against Sizors. However, Sizors dodges the attack and transforms his hands into blades before using his Decapitation Rush against Osumi, but he dodges attack as the floating island of the Cell Games arena is quartered by the attack. The two proceed to clash with one another as Sizors claims that he'll eradicate Roasie and her friends from Universe 2 with the Super Dragon Balls when he wins the tournament. Osumim uses his enhanced hearing to dodge each of Sizors's attacks before delivering a heavy punch sending him crashing through the remnants of the floating island. However, Sizors uses Instant Transmission to save himself and uses Soloscuro Flash against Osumim severely burning him while, and sends him crashing into the mountainous Floating Island - leaving a cloud of dust behind and much of the surfaces melted away. Appearances Characters *Goku Black: GT *Shabbet *Goku *Frieza *Butor *Narirama *Sizors *Osumim *Roasie *Ribrianne *Kakunsa *Pell *Heles Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan-Super Evolution Battles *Osumim vs. Sizors Category:Fanga